FAQ
'Digifreak Tourny Rules' Digifreak tournies are over. Digifreak tournaments are hosted on Fri,Sat,Sun Mini ones on the Mon,tue,wens,Thur, RULES '-No hitting in crowed' '-Agumons Only' '-No shooting out to the crowed with your (Digi)moves crowed' '-No coming back after you died' '-No annoying me' '-If your going to watch be HumanTrainer' '-If someone disturbes my tournament get's kicked/banned' '-No falling off alot' '-No spamming' '-Do not Dis-obey' '-No killing admins if you loose' '-No bragging(After you win)' '-No getting all rag'ish if You loose' '-No reseting(Makes me forget you)' PRIZES '-Burnedmon Currently' '-All starting digifreaks' Details:The tournys are over forever,And will never be back Posted by Bellade 'FAQ' Q: How do I become a Digifreak in the fan group? A: You must either win a Digifreak tournament or be picked by Bellade or DominusSyndicate, You can sometimes even get the rank from attending special events Bellade or DominusSyndicate hosts. Q: Can someone shutdown all the servers so I can try the update? A: No, servers will not be shutdown because that could result in people losing their levels. If you want to try out the updates when they first come out then go to the BC version and if you're NBC then you'll just have to wait. Q: Can you release a new update already?!? A: No, be patient. Q: How do I get ranked up in the group? A: You should be ranked up to Super fan soon by me or one of the other moderators. To get to moderator you're picked. To get to Admin you're picked. To be a scripter or a model maker you must apply to Nakata and don't even ask how to get to Nakata's alts rank. Q: How do I get digimon name here? A: If you can't get it by digivolving then it's either on a newer server, It isn't actually in the game yet, you need a gamepass for it, it's for admins/Nakata only, you need to find it, you have to win it in a tournament or there might be a special item you need to get it. Q: How can I stop RK'ers (Random killers)? A: There isn't much you can do apart from stand up to them and fight back or just ignore them and leave. It's a part of the game you have to learn to deal with. You can also run away or hide. Q: How do I level up? A: You just have to wait and once you get to a certain level you can even digivolve! Q: I've lost my level, what can I do? A: There isn't much unless you got to level 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 then you get a special badge which could of kept you with a level better than 0. You just need to remember to click save and NOT load when you're about to leave. Q: How do I get into the Yggdrasil arena? A: You have to buy the gamepass at http://www.roblox.com/Yggdrasil-Area-Pass-item?id=93674266 Q: Can you lower the price for gamepass name here? A: Probably not unless it's for a special event. Q: Can you level me up? A: It's too obvious that I will always say "NO"! Q: How do you get more specials? A: You can either buy them in Digimon DLC Shop or earn them through special events, gifts. Q: When will you add more Digimon? A: You will see, and stop asking either requesting. Created by itchycow(Now 240K) Edited by Nakata1609